


Coffee and Promposals

by Danceintheflames



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: High School AU, M/M, coffee shop AU, hipster!Steve, punk!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceintheflames/pseuds/Danceintheflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barista Bucky notices a cute customer and decides to invite him to prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Promposals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Captain America fic. I'm a little obsessed with coffee shop aus so I decided to incorporate my real life experience of having a customer at my store have us write "prom?" on the drink he was giving his friend.
> 
> For anyone wondering, Clint mentions a thing called "Ecosure" - they're basically health inspectors but much more strict.
> 
> Finally, I'm dedicating this to my amazing friend, Danielle because of her constant encouragement and for beta-ing this for me. <3 you, Nugget!

The after school rush has just left when Bucky hears the door chime again. Dropping the rag he was wiping the counter down with, he heads to the register. A short, skinny, blond boy looks at him from the other side. 

“Hi. What can I get you?” Bucky’s hand hovers over the screen of the register, the other resting on the stack of cups to his left. The blonde chews his lip for a moment, staring at the menu. Bucky notices he’s wearing solid black dime-sized plugs in his ears, a hoodie he definitely bought at a concert, and skinny jeans. Bucky smiles.

The blond makes eye contact with him, “grande caramel macchiato. Iced, please.” His eyes wander from Bucky’s own to his lips, and finally down to Bucky’s name tag as he marks the cup. 

“Name for the cup?”

“Steve.” Bucky scribbles it at the top of the cup and sets it on the bar.

“Anything else?”

“No thanks.”

“That’s $4.97.” Bucky takes the five dollar bill Steve offers and hands him his change before moving to the bar to make his drink.

While he waits for the espresso shots to pull he looks over at the blond and tries to resist the urge to fidget with his hair, the top of which is long and pulled back into a ponytail. The sides are shaved short. “Hey, you look kinda familiar. You go to school around here?”

Steve looks up at him. “Yeah, I’m a sophomore at Shield High. You?” 

“I’m a senior there.” He places Steve’s caramel macchiato on the hand off counter. “See you around?”

Steve smiles. “Definitely.”

***

The next week when Bucky looks up from stocking cups and sees Steve enter the store he realizes he hasn’t run into him at school. He puts the stack of cups down and greets Steve at the register. “Hey. Iced grande caramel macchiato, right?” 

Steve smiles at him. “Right, thanks.” 

When he picks up his cup he notices that this time it has a smilie face next to his name. He smirks and leaves, hips swaying ever so slightly and leaving a very obviously staring Bucky in his wake. 

“Get your jaw off the floor, Barnes, it’s an Ecosure violation.” His Shift Manager, Clint shoves him lightly.

“What? I didn’t-“ Clint cuts him off with laughter.

“I saw you staring. And I saw him staring back, not to mention the way he walked out of here. Purely for your benefit. Just ask him out next time.”

“I can’t just ask him out!”

Clint smirks at him. “Ahh, to be young and insecure. Don’t you have like a school dance or battle of the bands or something coming up you could invite him to?”

Bucky bites the inside of his cheek. “Just prom, but isn’t that a little serious for a guy I don’t really know?”

Clint rolls his eyes and hits Bucky with the sleeve of lids he’s carrying. “Then get to know him, you moron!” They laugh and Bucky agrees.

***

Steve comes by the store a few days later, getting into line he spots Bucky and smiles at him. Clint, who’s on the register next to Bucky notices and leans over to him. “Hey Bucky, why don’t you do a trash run?”

He looks up from helping a customer. “But Nat just did one.” 

Clint rolls his eyes. “Just do it.”

By the time Bucky gathers all the trash bags Steve has his drink in hand and is walking towards the back door. He jogs as best he can with trash bags in hand to catch up with him. 

“Hey Steve, wait up!” The blond stops and turns. 

When Bucky meets him Steve smiles. “Hey.” Bucky grins back at him and they head out the back door together. Steve waits while he dumps the trash in the dumpster and then turns to him. 

Bucky offers him a smile and shoves his hands into the pockets of his black skinny jeans. “So uh, I know this is a little random, but would you wanna hang out sometime?” His face flushes and he refuses to look up from his Vans.

“Sure. Let me get your number and we can talk.” Steve smiles shyly and hands him his iphone and Bucky puts his number in and hands it back. 

Bucky looks back at the store sadly, “I gotta get back to work, but text me later, okay?” Steve nods.

“Sure. Talk to you later, Buck.” He bites his lip to hide the grin as he walks back into the store.

***

A few hours later Bucky flops face-first onto his bed. He tries to find the will to get up and do some homework when he hears his phone go off. [Busy? It’s Steve.]  
[Nope. Just got back from work. What’s up?] He stares at his phone til it goes off again. 

[Feel like playing the question game?] 

Bucky Smirks. [Hit me.]

[Steve]: Favorite food?

[Bucky]: Pizza. You?

[Steve]: Sushi. Your turn.

[Bucky]: Favorite movie?

[Steve]: Pulp Fiction.

[Bucky]: Pirates of the Caribbean.

They go back and forth for almost an hour before Bucky has to pry himself away to do homework and Steve passes out for the night. They agree to catch a movie together the next Friday, Bucky’s next day off.

***

When the movies still playing in theatres fail to catch their eye, Steve invites Bucky over to watch one of his favourites, Starship Troopers.  
Bucky shows up on Steve’s doorstep right at 7pm. He takes in the modest house, with its blue shutters and white picket fence. He notices there’s no cars in the driveway. Steve must be the only one home. He rings the doorbell and while he waits he inspects his skinny jeans and band t-shirt, making sure he’s presentable. His hair is in its usual ponytail and he switched out the stud in his left nostril for a small silver hoop. A few moments pass and the door opens and Steve appears behind it, smiling.

“Hiya Buck.” He moves out of the way to let Bucky in.

“Hi.” Bucky smiles back at him before looking around the front hall. Hardwood floors and green striped wallpaper greet him. Steve closes the door behind him and motions for Bucky to follow him to the end of the hall, which opens into the open concept kitchen/living room.

“Want something to drink?” Steve leads the way to the fridge grabbing a couple of sodas. Bucky nods gratefully when Steve passes him one. They move into the living room, where Steve already has the movie waiting, along with a giant bowl of popcorn.

Bucky flops down on the couch after Steve, who hits play as soon as they’re settled comfortably.

They laugh through the movie, sneaking glances at each other when they accidentally bump hands grabbing fistfuls of popcorn. 

When the credits roll Steve flips the DVD player off and picks a channel at random, lowering the volume and turning to Bucky. “So what’d you think?!” 

“I liked it!” Bucky turns to face him as well. He finds himself staring into Steve’s eyes. He hadn’t noticed before just how blue they are. Steve flushes under his attention but smiles at his response. “You know, it reminds me of that Starkid Potter musical on youtube, Starship.”

“A musical?” Steve laughs. “I’m not familiar with it.” Bucky smiles.

“Where’s your computer? We can watch some of it if you want.” Steve nods and jumps off the couch, heading for his bedroom. He returns with his laptop, which is covered in stickers for various pop punk bands, which makes Bucky chuckle. He places it on the coffee table, in front of the now empty popcorn bowl and starts it up. 

While Bucky pulls up the video Steve connects the computer to the tv with the HDMI cable he brought down with his laptop. They spend the next two hours laughing at the musical. 

By the end of the videos Steve finds himself leaning on Bucky’s shoulder with an arm around his own. He looks up at Bucky, “So you hungry? Wanna order some pizza?”

“Sure, sounds good.” They bicker over what kind to get until finally deciding on mushrooms, peppers, and extra cheese. When it arrives Bucky insists on paying despite Steve informing him that his mother left him money for it before heading to her overnight shift at the hospital.

When the pizza arrives they bring it back to the living room and dig in. Steve sits cross legged facing Bucky as he eats. “So how long have you been working at Starbucks?”

Bucky takes a moment to chew and swallow before answering, “About a year.”

“Cool. You always work right after school?”

“Only on Wednesdays. I have open ends so since I don’t have to be there for study hall I head into work. I’m saving up for college.”

“Nice. You already picked a school?”

Bucky nods. “Yeah, I got a partial scholarship to Wentworth, I’m gonna to major in Computer Science.”

“Awesome! I’m not totally sure what I want to do yet but I’m really passionate about art.” The brunette smiles at this.

“I’d love to see your work sometime, if that’s alright.” He doesn’t miss the slight flush Steve sports when he says this.

“Um sure, I mean if you really want to. Let me go grab my sketchbook.” Steve takes his time explaining each piece to Bucky and Bucky listens intently as he inspects them. He  
neglects to show his latest sketch, which may or may not feature his favourite Barista.

Their conversation winds down and Bucky excuses himself, as it’s getting late. Steve walks him to the door and wishes him good night. Before he leaves though, Bucky leans in,  
placing a chaste peck on Steve’s cheek. Both boys grin and try to hide their blushes. 

***

Weeks begin to pass and Steve and Bucky become inseparable. Steve drops by the store most days, and on Fridays they meet up at one of their homes after Bucky’s closing shift. He always comes bearing presents; an iced caramel macchiato, and whatever leftover sweets from the pastry case look good that night.  
Things are starting to get serious between them and Bucky thinks now might be his chance to take it to the next level. 

***

It’s been a slow afternoon and Bucky’s been pretending to mop up a non-existent spill on the bar for the last ten minutes.  
He looks at the clock and realizes Steve should be here soon and Bucky gets an idea. He grabs a cup and before starting on the drink he writes “Prom?” in carful letters. 

He finishes the drink and a few minutes later he sees Steve enter the store. He bites his lip and places it on the hand off counter with his message facing out. Steve stops at the register but Bucky smirks and motions for him to come over. Steve tilts his head in confusion but heads over.

“It’s on me today.” Bucky smiles proudly as Steve’s eyes widen. 

He picks up the cup and looks from it to Bucky. “Really?”

Bucky nods, a small, nervous smile on his face. “Yes, really! So will you go with me?”

Steve grins at him. “Yes!”

Bucky pulls him into a kiss from across the counter until Clint walks up and playfully whacks him with a sleeve of cups, telling him to get back to work.

***  
Bucky waits nervously on the front step of Steve’s house, his mother still fidgeting with the jacket of his suit. He rolls his eyes but allows it. Steve answers the door with a smile, inviting them both inside. Bucky offers to pin the boutonniere he brought for him onto his lapel. Steve pins Bucky’s on and their mothers get snap happy with their cameras. After more motherly fussing and tons of pictures the boys are carted to school for the promenade and herded onto buses that take them to the venue.

They laugh and smile through the meal, and afterwards Bucky drags Steve onto the dance floor. It doesn’t even matter that Steve has two left feet, neither has had so much fun before. Soon, a slower song plays and Bucky pulls Steve into him and they sway together. He loves the way Steve flushes when he leans his forehead against his and then closes the rest of the distance, kissing him sweetly. They pull apart grinning.

By the end of the night they’re exhausted and giddy. They walk up to Steve’s door hand in hand.

“I had a great time tonight.” Steve smiles.

“Me too.” Bucky leans in for a kiss. When they pull away he keeps an arm around Steve, looking into his eyes. “There’s something I wanted to ask you.”  
Steve looks hat him, wide eyed and curious. “What is it?”

“Can we make this official? Will you be my boyfriend?” He’s blushing as he says it but Steve’s eyes light up.

“Yes!” Steve wraps his arms around Bucky and pulls him in for another kiss. Bucky goes willingly and they play the “one more kiss” game for a few minutes until Bucky decides he really should get back to the car, lest his mother get impatient.


End file.
